The Adventures of Kuro
by NonWoof
Summary: Prof. Oak calls in a new kid that becomes the newest Pokedex holder. Join Kuro's journeys as a straw hat wearing blond joins in his adventures! Rated T for language.


**NonWoof: Hello everyone and welcome to my fanfic!**

**Blue: Nobody asked you.**

**NonWoof: You don't need to be so cold you know! If you keep going like that, who knows what will happen to you in this story? (Makes creepy face)**

**Blue: Whatever, don't you need to tell those readers of yours something?**

**NonWoof: Oh yeah! You're so smart Blue! I was just going to say that English isn't my first language!**

**Blue: Then why do you speak it better than your first language?**

**NonWoof: Uh... To be completely honest, I have no idea. The disclaimer please?**

**Blue: Fine... NonWoof DOES NOT OWN POKEMON****.** **If he/she did happen to own it, then we would be more popular than the anime...****  
**

* * *

"So this is Pallet Town!"

A mysterious boy walked into the so called "Pallet Town". He had blonde hair but was covered with a black cap. He was wearing a gray shirt with some black jeans along with white sneakers. He headed for Professor Oak's lab. Prof. Oak had called him a few weeks back since it was his 10th birthday. The boy slowly opened the door to the famous Prof. Oak's lab.

"Hello? Anyone here?" he called at the lab that was dim lighted. He then spotted a girl with blue pigtails with a lab coat moving some stuff. She then noticed the boy standing in front of the door.

"Oh! You must be Kuro!" a girl said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Crystal!" she held out her hand for a hand shake.

The boy named Kuro shook it. "Nice to meet you too. I was told by Prof. Oak to come by the lab since it was my tenth birthday a few weeks ago."

"Oh! Okay, come with me!" Crystal gestured the boy to follow her.

Crystal led Kuro to a door in the far left of the lab. There, she lightly knocked.

"Prof. Oak! Someone is here to see you!" she called.

Kuro heard some rustling in the door and after a few minutes, the famous Prof. Oak was standing in front of him.

"Oh! Hello Kuro! Nice to meet you!" Oak went for a hand shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Prof. Oak. Why did you call me for?" Kuro asked while shaking the older man's hand.

"Well Kuro, since you turned 10, I thought I could give you your starter Pokemon!" Oak said. "Come in! I was just getting ready!" he gestured the younger boy to enter the room he was just in.

"I'll be getting back to work now." Crystal said as she headed to do some of her work.

"Okay!" Oak turned to face Kuro. "Here Kuro, I have two pokeballs that have rare Pokemon inside of them. I kinda ran out of the normal ones so... Whatever. You can pick which one to choose. It's all gonna depend on luck!"

Kuro scanned the two pokeballs in front of him. He suddenly had a feeling that told him to pick the one on the right. Just as he was about to pick it, a boy walked into the room.

"Hey gramps." He looked at the boy that was looking at the pokeballs. "And here's the ." He leaned against a wall so he could see whether Kuro picked the one on the left or the one on the right. Kuro just ignored him and grabbed the one on the right. He heard Prof. Oak slightly curse and a smirk appear on the mysterious boy's face. "Heh. Seems like I was right. I win the bet gramps." And he went out of the room.

"Damn..." Oak slightly cursed. He then looked at Kuro. "Well! It looks like you picked your Pokemon! You're now free and go on your adventure Kuro!" Right when Kuro was about to go out the door, he called, " Oh wait! You forgot to take this with you!" He handed Kuro a black Pokedex. "You should keep this. Now so long!"

Kuro just shrugged and exited the lab. He looked at the pokeball in his hand. He was very curious what Pokemon was in it so he decided to let it out. He threw the pokeball high up in the air. It opened up with a red beam shaping a figure. When the red light disappeared, he saw a black Pokemon with a yellow ring on it's forehead and some more on it's other parts of it's body. "Umbreon!" It said. Kuro thought that the Pokedex could come in handy at this time. He took it out and scanned the Pokemon in front of him. "Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and it gains a mysterious power."

"Uh... I'm going to call you... Blacky!" Kuro said. When he was about to put it back in the pokeball, it refused to go back. "Well then, I guess I won't put you in the pokeball buddy." He swore he saw his Pokemon smile.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere not where Kuro is...**

"Oh ho ho! It looks like we have a newcomer!"

"I guess we do Green..."

The one called Green looked at the person who just talked. "We have a new Pokedex holder Silver! Aren't you at least a little bit excited? I heard that Blue won the bet against his grandpa." The boy just shrugged. Blue rubbed her hands together. "This is going to be fun!"

* * *

**Where Kuro is...**

Blacky and him had arrived at Viridian City. They headed straight for the gym but it said that the requirements to battle the gym leader was that you needed to get every other badge first.

"Well I guess that's a bummer isn't it Blacky?" Kuro said, while scratching his Pokemon's ear. Then out of the blue, he hear a voice shouting,

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Kuro turned to see what the source of the voice was. A boy with a straw hat was riding a Dodrio and was going full speed. Kuro's eyes widened but he didn't have enough time to get out of the way so he got hit. He let out a groan when he landed with a thud on the floor. The boy with the straw hat finally stopped and ran over to him to help him.

"I am so sorry!" he said and he let Kuro take his hand. "I'm Yellow by the way."

Kuro dusted off the dirt on him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kuro."

"Eh? You mean the Kuro that just went to go get his Pokemon from Prof. Oak's lab?" Yellow asked with his eyes wide.

Kuro looked at her funny. "Uh... Yes...?"

Yellow suddenly panicked. "Oh man I screwed up bad this time! And I left all my other Pokemon at my house!" he muttered. He then looked up to see Kuro to the face. "Uh... Can you wait here for a second? I'll be right back!" And as he rode his Dudrio, his straw hat fell off. There revealed a pony tail. "Ack!" It was then when Kuro realized that Yellow was a girl. Yellow didn't really say anything and rode off to the east. After about 3 minutes, she came back at full speed. "Huff... I'm... So sorry that I'm late! I was supposed to travel with you since it was your first adventure. You don't really mind do you?" she asked. Kuro just shook his head. "Okay then! I'm ready to go! Let's go ChuChu!" A Pikachu with a pink flower on it's head suddenly popped out and yelled a,"Pika!" and went back in. Kuro looked at Blacky. It seemed that he was happy to see another Pokemon.

"Come one Blacky! We don't have all day!" Kuro yelled. The Umbreon ran off to it's trainer with Yellow following close behind.

* * *

**In the Viridian Forest...**

"So Yellow, how old are you?" Kuro asked.

"I'm 13. I'm guessing that you're 10." Yellow said. Kuro looked at her with eyes like 'how the heck did you know that?' look. Yellow just giggled. "Well since everyone starts off at the age of ten and since your Blacky told me. That's how I knew if you were wondering." Kuro took a few seconds to adjust to what the girl had said.

"Wait, what Blacky said?" Kuro asked?

"Oops, forgot to tell you that I was born in the Viridian forest and every 10 years or so, a child is born with special powers to be able to communicate with Pokemon and heal them." Yellow replied while adjusting her hat. After that, Kuro went quiet until a trainer asked him to battle. He never refused battles so he accepted. He easily won those. Yellow was getting kind of worried that Kuro was being too quiet. "Did I say something wrong Kuro?" she asked with a concerned voice.

"Huh? No you didn't Yellow, I was just thinking..." Kuro quickly answered. Yellow took a look at Blacky and he was also looking in concern. She hovered her hand over Blacky's head. '... I have never seen Kuro think this hard before... In fact I've never seen him think...' and that was when Yellow thought that the story about the Viridian Forest had caught Kuro's mind.

When they were close to the exit of the forest, Kuro saw a gold flame. "Hey, Yellow. What it that?" Kuro pointed to it.

"Huh? I think that's a" But she never got to finish her sentence because Kuro ran towards it. Kuro chased the golden flame until it came to a halt. Kuro stared. When Yellow appeared, she couldn't believe it. "A shiny Charmander..." she muttered.

"Wow! It's a shiny! I'm gonna catch it! Blacky use Bite!" Blacky rushed in to bite the shiny Charmander but the Pokemon swiftly dodged it. It then let out a Ember. "Oh.. It's not going to be that easy catching a Pokemon now is it? Well then, let's go with a Shadow Ball, Blacky!" Blacky charged up a Shadow ball at it's mouth and when it got big enough, he fired it. The Charmander was looking away for a second and didn't notice the Shadow Ball. He saw it at the last minute but didn't have enough time to get out of the way. It hit it square on with dead accuracy. Kuro then chucked a pokeball towards it. It shook once, twice, three times and he caught a shiny Charmander. "Yes! I caught a Charmander! I'm going to call you... Char! Welcome to the team Char!" And he let the Pokemon out of it's pokeball. It first rejected contact with Blacky or Kuro but as time got by, he eventually got used to them and decided that he had to live with it.

"Uh... Sorry to bother you and everything but can we exit the forest now?" Yellow asked. She was watching the whole thing and was glad that the 10 year old had caught his first Pokemon. Just like she wanted to, they exited the forest and arrived at Pewter City. When they were about to enter, Kuro saw a familiar figure that looked like the boy that entered the room when he was picking his starter. Yellow ran over to him. "Hey Blue! What are you doing at Pewter City?"

"Huh? I'm just here to meet Brock. A gym leader meeting you know." he replied.

"Oh. Okay, see you later then!" Yellow waved to him and went to the Pokemon Center. But when Kuro made eye contact with him, he seemed to remember who he was.

"Hey. Nice to see you again." And he just walked away just like that.

Kuro decided that he should head to the Pokemon Center also since he had to heal up his Pokemon. While he was walking over, he saw a museum along with a building that had a sign with the letters 'GYM' on it. Kuro decided that he would go there after he met up with Yellow and healed up his Pokemon. When he walked in, he saw Yellow sitting in a cafe that was close to the Pokemon Center. Kuro quickly left his Pokemon to heal and went in.

"Oh Kuro! Did you talk to Blue?" she asked when she saw Kuro come over.

"Well, it was more like he talked to me than I talked to him." Kuro replied.

Yellow suddenly got interested. "How many words did he say?"

Kuro counted in his head. "Let me see... 6 words. He isn't what you call friendly..."

Yellow looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "I know... He isn't that social to people..."

"Oh..." Kuro said.

"Wow... What was he doing over at the lab?" Yellow asked while sipping her drink.

"I don't really know... He just came in to see which pokeball I chose and when I chose the one on the right, he smirked and Prof. Oak cursed." Kuro said.

"Oh... I think I know what that was about. I heard from Red that Blue made a bet or something..." Yellow replied.

"Who's this Red guy?" Kuro asked.

**(And I'm probably sure that you guys might have heard of the saying,"Speak of the devil and blah blah blah and all that. Well that's what happened.)**

"You guys talking about me?" a voice called from behind them. Yellow turned around to see Red standing right there.

"Red! What brings you here at Pewter City?" Yellow asked.

"Well, I heard that we got a junior so I hurried and came to see who the junior was." Red said.

"Ah. You must be talking about me." Kuro said.

"Are you Kuro Za..." Kuro covered Red's mouth.

"Yes I am and can you refrain from saying my last name?" Kuro asked.

"Uh... I'm sorry about that." Red sheepishly said. He turned to talk to Yellow. "So has he fought Brock yet? What is his starter Pokemon? Does he have more than one Pokemon? If he does what types are they?" and blah blah blah. Yellow went slowly and answered starting from the first question. Red kept asking non stop questions. Kuro took a closer look at Red. He somehow looked familiar like he seen him somewhere before like the TV but he shrugged it off.

"Hey Yellow, you can keep chatting with Red. I'm going to head to the gym. So long!" Kuro walked out the door. But after about a minute, he saw Yellow and Red running towards him.

"Ha you are one funny guy Kuro. Never in my life would I miss the first gym battle of one of my juniors." Red said, finally catching up to him.

"What about Sapphire Red?" Yellow asked.

"There was no way I could have seen that." Red answered.

"Then what about Platina?" Yellow asked again.

"There was no way that I could have seen that also Yellow. But here, I get an opportunity to see one so I'm not gonna waste it." Red said.

"Uh... If you guys don't mind, then can I go in the gym now?" Kuro asked.

Yellow and Red stared at him like they just realized that he was here. "Oops sorry about that Kuro. Sure go in." Red gestured. Kuro just shrugged and opened the door. It wasn't as big as he thought it would be. **(Trust me. When I first played LeafGreen I was sad because on the outside, the gym looks so big but it the inside it's so small) **He saw a trainer that was on a pedestal and assumed that he was the gym leader. Kuro walked up to him.

"Hello. I'm a challenger. Do you mind fighting me?" Kuro asked.

"Hello! I am Brock! Are you ready to feel the pain from my rock solid Pokemon?" he said.

"Uh..."

"Don't answer that. Let's get this battle going now!"

* * *

Red and Yellow settled at the audience stand to watch Kuro's fight. Kuro had just entered the fighting area and got Char out.

"Woah! He has a shiny Charmander?" Red asked Yellow.

"Yeah... Even I was surprised that there was even a Charmander in the Viridian Forest." Yellow replied.

Red was quite shocked at this. He knew that Yellow went to patrol the forest everyday so she basically knew all the Pokemon there and all the Pokemon knew her. But to see a Pokemon that Yellow had never seen before? It was quite surprising if you ask me.

* * *

**Down where the battle is supposed to begin...**

"Ha ha! You better be ready to face my Pokemon!" Brock said.

"Okay... I get it... Whatever..." Kuro said, annoyed at the gym leader. "Go Char!" He threw Char's pokeball out. The called Pokemon burst out of it's pokeball and cried out a,'Char! Charmander!"

"Go Geodude!" Brock sent out a Pokemon that looked like a rock with eyes and arms. 'Geodude!'

"Char, use Ember!" Kuro attacked first. Char let out a burst of fire aiming at the Geodude. Geodude barely had enough time to dodge the sudden attack.

"Oh.. You're better than I thought you would be Kuro. Finally a challenger worthy of fighting! Geodude, hit his Charmader with a Rock Smash!" Geodude lunged at Char and was ready to punch it. Kuro thought hard.

"Metal Claw!" Char's claws turned into a silver color and it lunged. Right when Geodude was about to hit it, Char dodged it and hit the Geodude from behind. Steel being super effective on Rock type Pokemon, it dealt a huge amount of damage. Geodude struggled to maintain it's balance but unfortunately, it fainted.

"Go Onix!" This looked like a whole bunch of rocks glued together into a snake shape. "Rock Throw!" Onix starting throwing rocks with its tail. Char swiftly dodged them but one hit and having such low HP from fighting Geodude, it fainted.

"Guess I have to count on you Blacky." The Umbreon appeared from the shadow of its trainer and jumped into battle. "Start charging up your Shadow Ball!" Blacky started to charge up a Shadow Ball. But instead of it's normal size, it kept getting bigger and bigger. Brock stopped to watch and wonder what his challenger was doing. That was his mistake. Kuro saw this and motioned Blacky to fire it towards Onix. It hit is square on with dead accuracy. Brock blinked(which I'm guessing it's really hard to do) and just realized that he had lost.

"Here you go. Have the Boulder Badge to prove that you have defeated me." Brock handed the badge to Kuro.

"Gee thanks." Kuro said while taking the badge in his hands.

Red and Yellow came to congratulate him.

"Woah junior! I never knew you had the fight in you!" Red said while patting Kuro on the back.

"You did great Kuro! And before you know it, you'll become the new Kanto's Champion!" Yellow said. Kuro noticed a scowl on Red's face.

"Yep. I plan to become that." Kuro said.

"Well guess what? You are never going to believe this but... Red over here is the current Kanto's Champion!" Yellow yelled.

Kuro needed time to adjust what she had just said. He took a look at Red. 'So wait. Red... Kanto's Champion...' Kuro's eyes got wide. "Holy son of a crabapple you are the Kanto League's Champion!"

* * *

**NonWoof: Okay guys, I know my story sucked. I'm so sorry. I'll try to write better next time.**

**Green: Hmph... I didn't get to appear as much as Blue did! He came out more than me!**

**Blue: I guess that's what people call 'life'. Pesky woman...**

**Red: I think I appeared more than you two!**

**Yellow: Nope, I appeared more than all of you!**

**Kuro: No... I'm the main character! I come out at least every 50 words!**

**Green, Red, Yellow: Well guess what Kuro? Screw you!**

**NonWoof: Okay, okay. All of you guys shut up and if you have some complaints then you go ask the P.E. teacher.**

**Green: Where did the P.E. teacher come from?**

**NonWoof: I must have dosed off. Well thanks for reading!**


End file.
